SoulSilverShipping Drabbles
by pachirisu
Summary: Lyra likes Silver, but is this all one sided? 50 drabbles
1. Reasons

Reasons

Lyra was packing her bags. She was leaving for Unova in the morning. Silver watched over her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go," she challenged.

"Fine," Silver said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Good enough?" Lyra nooded and looked away, blushing.


	2. Snap

**A/N: SoulSilverShipping is too cute for words. And sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. :( **

**2. Snap.**

Lyra set down a card. Marril.

Silver set down a card. Pichu.

Lyra set down a card. Chikorita.

Silver set down a card. Totodile.

Lyra set down a card.

Silver set down a card.

"SNAP!" they both yelled, setting their hands on top of the pile. They both blushed, taking their hands apart. Luvdisc.

**This is so kawaii~**

**Review!**


	3. Jealous

**A/N: Double upload today! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Pokemon**

3. Jealous

Lyra brushed the tangles out of Wigglytuff's fur, talking quietly to her.

"And then, we'll travel all over the world together!" Lyra said, giving her Pokemon a big hug.

Silver lurked in the bushes, wishing he was in Wigglytuff's place.

**Meh. Review!**


	4. Singing

**A/N: This one took a lot of editing. Listen to 'Where is the love' by the Black Eyed Peas to get the image.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon, or the Black Eyed Peas lyrics**

4. Singing

Lyra sat in the waiting room of the Pokemon Centre, waiting for her Pokemon to be healed. She hummed quietly to herself. Someone sat beside her, but she didn't look up, and continued humming. Then the person began to rap.

"Madness is what you demonstrate,

and that's how anger works and operates.

Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight,

Take control of your mind and meditate.

Let your soul gravitate to the love…" Lyra looked at Silver like he was mad, before singing the next part of the song.

"People killin', people dyin',

children hurt and you hear them cryin'.

Can you practice what you preach,

And would you turn the other cheek…."  
_

**I think Silver's a bit OOC here, but anyway.  
Review!**


	5. Bookcase

**A/N: This chapter is really cute :) If you don't like HeartSoulShipping (which I think is also cute) I wouldn't read the next 3 chapters. They are cute, and I promise you SilverxLyra is still in there!**

5. Bookcase

The bookcase fell to the ground with a loud 'crash', squishing Lyra underneath it.

"Aah! Help!" She squirmed around, trying to get out from underneath. Suddenly the bookcase was lifted, and a hand held out to help her up. Lyra stood up, and gave Ethan a big hug.

"Tch…"

**Ooh, Silver is jealous…**

**Review!**


	6. Felony

**A/N: Hello! New chapter today. HeartSoulShippers will find it enjoyable :3**

**6. Felony**

He leaned in to kiss her, just as Silver tore them apart, punching Ethan in the stomach. Lyra acted shocked, surprised, but really she was over the moon. Silver _did_ like her after all, or why else would her have pulled them apart. Ethan retaliated, and Lyra intervened, putting them both at arms length.

**:3 cute~  
Review!**


	7. Realisation

**A/N: Hello again! This is the last of my HeartSoulShipping chapters, so now we're onto the proper story! Yay!  
_**

**7. Realisation **

He had finally realised that she didn't like him. She was too caught up in her own world of fluffy pink Pokemon and boys that lived next door to ever think about him. He left New Bark Town, closely followed by a girl wearing a big white hat.

**Silver's got his facts mixed up. Silly child. **

**Review!**


	8. Potato

**A/N: Hello! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. So, I'm gonna post a few now~**

**8. Potato**

Silver sat in the corner of the café, poking a roast potato around a plate of gravy with a fork.

Lyra walked in, ordered a coffee and sat down beside him.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing~" she replied, in her usual sing-sing voice.

She took the fork off him, and drew a heart in the gravy with the potato.

**Random, but cute~**


	9. Birthday

**A/N: This was supposed to be posted on Christmas Eve, or in my head, Silver's birthday.**

**9. Birthday**

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Lyra, thrusting a red package into Silver's hands. He opened it, to see a black jumper with the words 'Bah, Humbug' on it. He sighed.

"I have another present for you~" she said, leaning in close and kissing him.

**Happy Birthday Silver C:**


	10. Christmas

**A/N: Happy Christmas :3**

**10. Christmas**

For the first time since Lyra could remember, it was snowing in New Bark Town in Christmas Day. She pulled on her new red coat, and walked outside to a snowball in the face from Silver. He laughed, and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Merry Christmas, Lyra."

**C: Review!**


	11. Biscuits

**A/N: Don't get any weird ideas. Or eat too much.**

**11. Biscuits**

Silver had eaten too many biscuits. Chocolate biscuits, to be exact. Christmas at Lyra's house was a lot different to Christmas with his family. Not that he was complaining, he had eaten more than Lyra and her mum put together. But those biscuits Lyra had made… they tasted amazing, and he couldn't help sneaking some at 3 o'clock in the morning…

**I ate too much this Christmas. Ah well.**

**Review!**


	12. Midnight

**12. Midnight**

Ten

He had to find her.

Nine.

He had to be with her when the clock struck twelve.

Eight.

He ran around the crowded room, looking for her.

Seven.

He caught a glimpse of her, and gave chased after her.

Six.

She was standing by the staircase, alone.

Five.

"Lyra."  
Four.

"I love you."  
Three.

She looked at him, blushing and smiling.

Two.

He took her hands.

One.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the call went out.

No one noticed Lyra and Silver standing in the corner, glued to each other's faces.

**Happy late New Year C:**


	13. Truth

**13. Truth**

Lyra couldn't tell if what Silver said was true or not. He'd said he's loved her…

He was drunk. Really drunk. It was New Year's, after all, but… you don't just say that to anyone, do you?

Lyra had to find out. Silver had gone back to Viridian, and that's where she led her Dragonite.

**I thought the plot was moving just a wee bit too fast, so I slowed it down, for the next two chapters. More fluff to come! And don't forget to review!**


	14. Lies

**14. Lies**

"Lyra, come on. You actually think_ I'd _ love _ you_?!"

Lyra's lower lip quivered, and she ran off, away from the redhead who'd broken her heart.

"Aww, shit. Pigtails!"

_I __**HATE**__ you Silver. I __**HATE HATE HATE HATE **__you. You…. _Sniff_… don't know how I feel about you!_

**Can I give Lyra a hug? Pwease? …No? Okay…**

**Review! You know you want to~**


	15. Forgiveness

**15. Forgiveness**

After a few days, Silver finally tracked down Lyra. She had climbed all the way to the top of Mt. Silver, and was in a heated battle with a boy a few years older than her, wearing a cap. His Pikachu was sending electric volts at her Magnium, and Lyra had a face of pure concentration that he'd never seen before. Then her looked at the boy. He would recognise that face anywhere. He had taken down his father's organization 2 years ago, and no one had beaten him since.

"GO ON LYRA!" She spun round, the snow and the wind catching in her pigtails. She smiled at him, and small, brave smile, but a smile all the same. He was forgiven, once again.

**Yay, everything's all happy! For now…**


	16. Hopeless

**16. Hopeless**

"SILVER, I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! YOU ARE SO HOPELESS! UGH!" Lyra screamed, lashing out at the poor readheaded boy. He'd forgotten about Valentines day, and in a rush to get her something, had lifted a 'Happy Sixth Birthday' card from the Pokémart. He grabbed her hand before it impacted with his face, and pulled her in for a kiss. He felt her face heat up, and broke away.

"Heh… you know I love you, right?" The brunette nodded and whispered:

"I Love you too."


	17. Date

**17. Date**

Today is 24th March.

Today is Sunday.

Today is in the season of Spring.

Today is the day of Lyra and Silver's first date.

He picks her up in his shabby broken down car. They have to stop a few times on the way to the movies to try and fix it. But Lyra says she's had an amazing time, and kisses Silver before going into her house.

**xxxxx**

**Sorry for not updating this in a while But enjoy!~**


	18. Photo

**18. Photo**

"Silver! Come on! We've gotta get these pictures done!" The brunette dragged the sulking boy behind her, trying to find one of Cameron's photography booths.

"Lyra, stop." He pulled a camera out of this pocket, and pointed it towards them, kissing her cheek at the same time.

…

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES SO HERE HAVE 2**


	19. Movie

**19. Movies**

Lyra found that one movie so sad. Okay, 22 people did die in it, but Silver didn't see what the tears were about.

"THEY DIE OKAY IT"S SAD THEY DIE I CAN"T EVEN MY FEELS ARE EVERYWHERE SILVER ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY THAT GIRL SHE _**DIES!"**_

"Lyra, I get it. They die. You're sad. Do you have to teach your Chatot that theme and go round pretending you shoot things?"

…

**Me everyday of my life. **


	20. Red

**20. Red**

Red was just one of the many people Lyra had beaten. They seemed to get along well, because they are both Champions- Johto for Lyra, Kanto for Red. Silver had watched her battle him once, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he liked her or if he was just being paranoid.


	21. Leaf

**21. Leaf**

The girl from Kanto reminded Lyra of herself in the way she looks. Silver seemed to like her as well, and the fact that they only live one town away from each other makes Lyra jealous of the brunette.


	22. Ethan

22. Ethan

Ethan was Lyra's best friend, and despite her many protestations, Silver didn't believe this. He could remember all the times he'd seen the two together, and how close they seemed. He was convinced Ethan liked Lyra, and had called him out on it many times, but he had denied it every single time with a red face.

* * *

**I am so sorry I forgot about this story ono  
I'm gonna try to do more frequent updates for this though now.**


	23. N

**23. N**

N was the leader of Team Plasma back when Lyra's friend Hilbert became champion of Unova. He now looked after Pokemon in Driftveil City, and had taken a strange liking to Silver when the couple had visited Unova...

* * *

**I have no idea.**


	24. Coffee

**24. Coffee**

Silver had this weird coffee addiction, and Lyra couldn't get him to stop drinking it. She did let him though, after a while, as she realised he got even grumpier if he didn't.

* * *

**I'll be posting the next one today too c:**


	25. Excitement

**25. Excitement**

Lyra wouldn't shut up about all the movies that were coming out, and every time anything was released about them, she had it saved on her Pokégear in seconds, and was telling Silver about. She wanted him to pay for it, but he didn't even know what she was talking about because she couldn't form actual words.

* * *

**Pretty much me this weekend, because of San Diego Comic Con. But yeah, we're halfway through! YAY! Keep reading, guys.**


	26. Weeknights

**26. Weeknights**

During the week, Silver went out to work at the radio tower, and Lyra did Lyra things- shopping, training and playing with her Pokémon, visiting her friends, and generally being "useless", as Silver described her. When the sun set, and it was dark, they would eat dinner together, and snuggle up on the sofa to watch TV.

* * *

**10,000 views! Wow, thank you guys so much, it really makes me happy to see that people are actually reading what I write. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Pachi.**


End file.
